Flame
by Shadow's Raven
Summary: “Don’t you know it’s dangerous at night?” a cold voice rang out. It seemed to come from everywhere at once, but that was impossible it had to come from somewhere she reasoned. “Is it really Bonnie?”... I don't own any of the original Characters etc.
1. Chase

Damon stalked a young girl, late teens maybe early twenties by the looks of it. She didn't notice the predator's eyes on her – but then again in a town like this where everything is jammed against everyone, who would? He planned how he would wait until she got home; he imagined how he would hypnotise her to let him in. How he would ensure the door was locked before enticing her up to her room... as he let his mind run through the different possibilities he felt his canines sharpen and lengthen. Yes. She would make a good snack.

So he followed her. Aware of her every emotion, alert for anything that might give him away. She crossed the road and a few moments later so did he, cutting in just behind her once again. Now he was able to look closely at what she was wearing. It was obvious that she had just come from a club or party of some sort. Her tight silky dress shimmered golden in the dim glow of the streetlights. She turned unexpectedly into a dark alley then and the predator behind her smiled in anticipation knowing he had won himself an easy meal.

He let his canines extend once more as he almost flew in after her, his feet making no sound on the litter strewn concrete beneath him. His eyes burned into her back, now her dress drew attention to her, the shimmering material almost white in the darkness. Closing the distance, Damon slid a practiced hand over her mouth as he leaned forward and ripped into her throat. He braced himself against the wall with his free arm as hers pattered uselessly into his chest, her struggles weakening by the second as he drunk down her sweet, warm life. Damon released her. Her lifeless form sliding gracelessly from his arms.

He cast an eye over her body before slashing her throat with his nails to hide the bite mark before painstakingly licking his lips and wiping his mouth to clear the blood. Of course there was nothing there – he was too well practised for that. Finally satisfied, he casually stepped over the body on the ground and continued on his way. As he merged once more with everyday life on the street he felt it. Pure power lingered in the air. He had felt the same power before and he knew exactly here it came from but whereas before it had only been a small candle flame it now burnt with the intensity of a small volcano and left an invisible trail of molten rock as the source passed. Setting off once again, he followed the trail.

******

Bonnie pulled her cloak closer to her as she rushed home from work. She was no longer the shy and quiet physic she once had been. Not at all. She had grown in the last five years - where she had once would have blushed at the thought of a tight pair of jeans, she now strode confidently forward, rendering co-workers and strangers alike speechless just by being there. She knew part of this had come from mastering the use of her extensive abilities, spirits no longer controlled her – she controlled them now. She controlled the spirits – She was able to direct the raw energy within her now. Able to make it do what she longer was she the slave to her powers. No. Now she was master of them and this gave her confidence.

She had moved to New York after Elena's revival and all the awkward questions that had led to and started to study at the a university there, however after completing a Law degree in half the time it normally took, she moved away from law and found herself moving towards law enforcement. This had surprised her as much as her family when she told them but she had found that being able to control her budding powers and nurture them so they grew stronger had led to fast promotions and she now led her very own forensics team investigating everything from robberies to murders. Not that there were many of them to begin with.

The hairs on the back of her neck picked up and she shivered – not from the cold, although it was plenty cold tonight. She trusted her extra sense beyond her own eyesight and right now it was telling her she was being watched. Followed. She also had a nagging feeling she knew that presence even if she couldn't see where it came from. She glanced around before purposely heading towards an unlit alleyway. She could almost feel her stalker grin and for the first time in a very long time, she was scared. Not of the people around her, they wouldn't have been able to get close to her if she had really wanted to stop them.

No. She was scared of _him._

"Don't you know it's dangerous at night?" a cold voice rang out. It seemed to come from everywhere at once, but that was impossible it had to come from somewhere she reasoned with herself

"Is it really Cara?"

She spun on her heel determined to find him. Determined _I Will not be at his mercy_ She thought as she slammed a lid on her fear. She still panicked though. She had been actively blocking her thoughts, how could anyone penetrate them... unless they were even stronger then she was now.

"Clever girl – you always were the clever one weren't you?" came the voice again. This time she could pinpoint it. She turned. Slowly.

Standing behind her, almost cloaked in darkness was Damon, Stephan's brother Damon. Damon who had tried to seduce her. She tried to ignore the part of her mind whispering to her that she had wanted it.

"But you did, Cara." Damon said his voice silky smooth yet somehow not easing any of her fears. She was only now realising how stupid her decision to confront him in the privacy of an unlit and more often than not, avoided alley.

*****

Bonnie was scared. He could smell it on her and it made him smile. He wasn't going to hurt her – well not unless she attacked him first but it was still fun to toy with her. Who knows he might even be able to win a free sip – not that he was _too_ hungry after that snack. Not that that meant it was going to be his only snack tonight.

'You've grown stronger" It wasn't a question. She nodded quickly in reply. "Not strong enough, however" he said, forcing his canines to lengthen as he advanced on her slowly. He watched as she trembled like a leaf and backed herself against the wall. The fear in the air jumped tantalisingly as he placed his hands either side of her head. "You really thought you were strong enough to confront me?" He asked, his voice dangerously low and smoother than ever – yet still somehow not comforting.

"N-n-n not really" Bonnie stuttered trying not to meet his dark gaze. He leaned in slowly, lowering his head towards her. Something changed in her then. Determination entered her eyes as for the first time she met his gaze dead on. Wide and fearful eyes met his cool, calculating ones as she raised her head. Part of him noted that had he been aiming for her neck her new position would have given the perfect opportunity. He wasn't though.

"Bite me if you are going to or leave me _alone_" Bonnie stressed the last word, her voice only trembling a little as she raised her head still further and her eyes resigned. This was better than Damon had hoped for but he had other plans for the fiery woman in front of him. He did lean down and he felt her whimper as his mouth touched her pulse point. His fangs extended as he smelt her blood so close to the surface. Grazing them across her skin he listened to her small gasp as he trailed fanged kisses up her neck and then retracting his fangs, he kissed her gently on her lips.

Damon almost jumped back at Bonnie's reaction. Instead of tensing as he thought she would she leaned into his body moving her arms up and wrapping them around his neck. Pulling back he smirked as Bonnie protested quietly at the loss of contact.

"You do like it Cara," he said. "Call me." He finished as he walked away. Bonnie knew it wasn't 'call me if you want to talk' or even a 'hey I want to get to know you' call me. It was a 'If you want me call me.' Anytime anywhere.

*****

Bonnie watched as Damon walked away from her leaving her confused. She reached up and felt her neck confirming that Damon really had walked away leaving her unscathed. Bonnie then thought of the kiss they had shared and she felt herself mentally reprimanding herself for thinking that she had come out unscathed. Of course she knew she was lying to herself to think she hadn't enjoyed it. Twice now he had kissed her. The first time he had been posing as a college student and now. Both times she had felt... something.

Shaking the feeling off she took a few trembling steps towards the mouth of the alley. Finally making it home, Bonnie slowly went through the motions she did everyday when she came home. Locking the door and hanging up her keys and cloak, turning on lights and running a bath. As she submerged herself into the hot soapy water she felt the familiar sense of relaxation wash over her. Her muscles relaxed and she closed her eyes.

Sighing quietly she let herself drift simply enjoying the relaxing waters as the enveloped her. She was so relaxed she fell asleep and let her mind drift. It flicked past most things – a disagreement between two people at work, a new person at the workplace. Then it lingered on more recent events. Confronting Damon in that alley, what that could have led to. What it _did_ lead to.

Even in a semi-conscious state Bonnie couldn't forget or even disguise what she had felt as Damon had cornered her, had effectively pinned her against that wall. Yes she had been scared. Truthfully she had been scared silly but at the same time she had also been... aroused. She snapped out of her comfortable dreaming with a start. Where did that thought come from? She wondered. Was she attracted to Damon? Is that why she had offered him her blood? Is that why she had enjoyed those kisses? Bonnie shook her head and pulled the plug realising for the first time that the water was cold.

That night she tossed and turned. The same questions kept running through her head. Was she attracted to him? She couldn't be, could she? She wouldn't have let _him_ feed from her, would she? She also kept running through her answers. Yes, she was attracted to him and, yes she _would_ let him feed off her. This brought her to more questions – did she trust him then, to let him feed off her. Her answer there was a very definite no. No she didn't trust him. She knew what he was like. She couldn't trust him. About halfway through the night she gave up on sleep.

She couldn't believe she was actually considering this, but she closed her eyes and focused on expanding her mind. She felt the liquid power sail through the streets and alley ways of New York until she found one spot of power greater than her own. _Damon_ she called with her mind.

*****

He had found another girl. This one was in her early twenties and had walked right into his trap. He was just planning how to lure her home, how to entice her enough to want to go home with him despite only having just met only just met and despite her brain warning her against it. It was true he could have used Power on her to convince her, but it was so much more fun when they were willing. Then in his mind he heard it. Simply and quietly – _Damon -. _ She had called. All thoughts of the girl forgotten, he didn't even bother making an excuse before he took off running. While a willing girl would be fun, Bonnie would be much more fun.

2


	2. Confusion

Ten minutes later Bonnie's heart jumped as she felt Damon's presence outside her apartment. Indecision ran rampant in her mind as a gentle tapping rang out. _Tapping at my chamber door_ She thought, thinking absurdly of Edgar Allen Poe. She walked to the window and hesitated. The large crow perched outside. Steeling herself, she opened the window.

"Come in," she muttered in a choked voice as she stepped back. With a flap of rainbow coloured wings the bird flew in, landing on her couch. She watched in amazement as its shape blurred and transformed into the sleek vampire that despite his casual appearance lounging on the couch still look and more importantly felt dangerous.

Damon smirked and gracefully lifted himself from the couch and moved towards her. No, moved wasn't the right word for that. He _stalked_ towards her. Bonnie felt the fear course through her as much as it had when he had pinned her to that wall in the alley. She also felt the arousal. Damon chuckled slightly.

"We need to talk." Bonnie said, fighting her body's natural fear of the predator and her arousal for the man in front of her. She didn't know where that errant thought had come from but the more she thought about it, the more she realised it was true. She may be afraid of _what_ Damon could do and _what_ he had done and undoubtedly _what _he would do again. She tried to ignore the part of her mind that whispered to her that she had liked his fangs against her neck, that she had enjoyed the way he could have done anything to her and she would have been absolutely helpless. Yet in spite of that she also found that below that she could see the _man_ behind the vampire. It was the _man _she was attracted to she reasoned. After all it had been the man that rescued them from Kalus in the end and it had been the man that had kissed her at that party and the man that had kissed her in the alley – though to be truthful she hadn't been at all objecting to the vampire that had let his fangs graze across her neck.

Damon chuckled again. "Are you sure about that? I could kill you now." He said as he grabbed her roughly by her red curls. Bonnie let out a surprised yelp as she was pulled against Damon's chest. She noted however that Damon wasn't truly trying to hurt her. Yes, he had her head at an awkward angle and her heart _was_ pounding in her chest as she realised that his teeth were sharp against her jugular. She noted how his grip on her hair was deliberately light, not pulling any of her hair out or even restraining her much. "Or I could kill you in your sleep" He smiled cruelly "you have after all given me an invitation."

Bonnie stood slowly meeting Damon straight in the eyes. "You wouldn't though." Bonnie stated proud that her voice was steady. Damon however smirked.

*****

Grabbing the girl he now watched had not been at all part of his overall plan, but it had highlighted – and rather interestingly so, what he had heard from skimming her thoughts. She had yelped when he grabbed her – which was only to be expected but he was sure her heart had not been pounding in fear as his teeth toughed down on her jugular.

"You're probably right." Damon conceded before adding "you're much more fun when you're alive." Surprisingly, Bonnie took a daring step towards him.

"I said we needed to talk. We do. I'm not afraid of you, Damon." Bonnie said, continuing to surprise him.

"Really?" He asked, "Because your heart pounding and jumping all over the place whenever I get near says differently. Damon said, smiling to himself as he backed Bonnie into admitting her thoughts about him. Bonnie blushed, teasing him a little more as the smell intensified as her checks heated with blood.

"I-I-it wasn't fear. I trust you. If I didn't you wouldn't be here right now. I know you wouldn't kill me – hurt me, maybe. But not kill me" Bonnie started. Damon knew she wanted to continue and so he backed off slightly taking two full steps back. "I _think_ I... I think I like you." Bonnie finished looking away from him. This again took Damon by surprise. Bonnie had always been the emotional one but to openly admit that she liked him... He took one step closer to her and stopped waiting for her response. She looked up into his eyes taking the remaining towards him.

Damon leaned down, thinking all the while he was acting more like St. Stephan with every passing moment. Their lips met briefly, tenderly. He pulled away quickly turning for the window. He couldn't, just _couldn't_ let himself become like St. Stephan. He was a creature of the night – not only that but he _owned_ the night. Just because Bonnie was mistakenly in love with him did not mean that as he, king of the night – the only vampire in known existence to not only able to manipulate the weather where he was, but could transform into three different animals. Although it was true that the third one was only a lower form of his wolf – a normal fairly large dog, but occasionally it was fun to be able beg his way into his victims' home...

*****

Bonnie stepped towards Damon closing the distance he had deliberately created and found herself being kissed gently and... If she didn't know differently, tenderly by the same sensual mouth that had threatened her only moments before. Another nagging thought told her that that mouth had also probably killed earlier as well. She pushed the thought brutally out of her mind. He didn't need to kill... This time her thoughts were cut off by the sudden loss of contact as Damon spun and moved almost too quickly towards the window, shape blurring as he flung himself out of it.

Bonnie stared after him in confusion. She had thought that perhaps she had penetrated all of his defences. Once again her traitorous mind told her that it wasn't a defence that she had to penetrate – it was his very nature she had to penetrate. She shook herself as the form of a crow disappeared into the night sky.

Leaving the window open hopefully – she tried not to shiver at how cold it would be in the morning; Bonnie walked slowly to her room, dried her hair and all together just got ready for bed. As she slid between the covers she realised just how late it was. Overcome by exhaustion both physical and mental, she fell into a deep sleep.

When her alarm went off the next morning, Bonnie still felt tired but she knew she had to drag herself out of bed for work. She went through her morning routine of Cleaning, eating and showering before sitting in front of her vanity. As she brushed her hair, her fingers grazed over a small scab on her neck. Carefully she pulled her shoulder length red hair back from her neck. Staring at her in stark contrast to her usually pale skin were two precision scabs just over a centimetre apart. Bonnie let out a strangled cry, realising that while she had slept, Damon had stolen from her and yet left her completely unharmed – she didn't even feel slightly dizzy. Her neck was slightly tender, but she was physically fine.

Brushing her hair out, she let it hang straight, her fringe framing her face on one side easing gently into layered sheets that effectively hid the marks. Bonnie shivered as she shit the window and proceeded to lock the house before work. As she turned from locking the door, she felt it. He was watching her again but looking around she saw only the normal Jackdaws and Sparrows in the trees. No crows and no wolves on the street. Still, she knew he was around somewhere.

The walk to work was uneventful but as soon as she walked into her office it seemed she was swamped with new information. Normally she was able to enjoy a quiet few minutes before someone on her team needed her to authorise some test or they had new information that they needed her to approve before they could release it to the families affected. Not today though. Today as soon as she walked through that door, she had an entourage of people following her. Finally, annoyed she asked for quiet and got it immediately. Scanning the crowd around her she picked out Andrew – head of the lab side of things.

"What happened – robbery, missing kid, murder?" She asked him listing their most common dealings in ascending order.

"Murder, Miss." He said. She hated it when they called her Miss. Unfortunately it came with the job. Bonnie turned to look for the coroner, knowing he would be waiting to tell her all the gory details.

"Girl in her early twenties. She was found in a back alley behind the 'Sunshine' dance bar early this morning. "Slit throat, skin under her nails but no defensive marks." He said catching her look. Bonnie sighed. There were few people who slit the throats of their victims and left them otherwise unmolested. However mostly they were crimes of passion. Bonnie efficiently delegated her team to do various field jobs before she set to work on the mound of paper work that had come with the case.


	3. Contemplation and Tragedy

Damon flew through the window still only half changed. He fell most of a story before he took shape. Straining against gravity he pumped his wings and flew off into the night thinking about what had just occurred.

It was almost as if the little red head had cast a spell against him. Or rather on him. What made him act against his nature so much? What made him so weak in front of her? Why couldn't he bring himself to hurt her? What was wrong with him? The smallest part of his mind whispered that he loved her... but he couldn't - could he? He had never loved in over five hundred years. This one little red head couldn't change that – could she?

He flew for some time, circling the centre of town. Damon idly wondered what Bonnie would be doing but pushed the thought out of his mind almost immediately. He didn't care if she did think she was in love with him. She was fun but that was all. She would cease to be fun soon and he would move on. Or he would kill her. _No!_ Part of him screamed as he thought this. Part of him still wanted to protect her. It wasn't the majority of him though and she _had_ interrupted his main meal tonight he justified as he wheeled around and headed back for her place.

He was surprised to find the window open when he got there. Even if she weren't afraid of him it was cold enough to warrant the heaters on in a place this high up. His shape blurred again as he shifted back into his human form before making his way silently into her bedroom where he felt the Power curling around her, moving as she did. He smirked at her prone form. Even with her protective layer of power he would be able to tap those veins. He sat down next to her on the bed, pulling her towards him as she slept. She didn't move, didn't even turn over. He lowered his head towards hers for the third time that night. This time however he allowed his fangs to sink into her throat, broaching her veins. She murmured in her sleep and her small hands tightened on his shirt as he began to feed. He felt slightly awed as he fed; he was used to his victims struggling against him, trying to push him off. Now however he fed from someone who was compliant and supple in his arms. Liquid fire raced through him, warming him as he fed. Too soon he retracted his fangs, licking the blood that seeped out slowly before the wounds closed over.

He waited for the head rush to ease off before standing. When he did he was amazed at how much extra power he could feel racing through his veins. He looked at the deceptively prone form on the bed, he had had to pry her fingers from his shirt before setting her down and apart from a slight mumbled protest, she hadn't awakened. Where did she get so much power from? He knew she had often said she was descended from the ancient Druids but even so they would not have had that much power. He felt the day approaching as he headed once more for the window. This time he allowed himself to fully transform before he dove out the window. He wasn't going far this time. He wanted to watch Bonnie as she left for work – after she had discovered his late night visit.

Damon shifted shape again straight from bird to dog. He played his part well, wandering randomly, not paying particular attention to anything _except her of course_ he corrected himself. Bonnie seemed to have a lot on her mind and kept subconsciously rubbing the side of her neck. He had to admit she had hidden the marks remarkably well but to someone who knew better. To someone who knew the signs, it was obvious that she had been bitten. She looked around. He smiled to himself. She knew. Once she disappeared around the corner he padded around until he could find a nice place to rest the rest of the day. No doubt that Bonnie had locked the window this time so he ran through the streets before finally coming to a decent looking motel.

*****

Bonnie rubbed her neck again without really realising it. She had finished the preliminary report, going through what they knew, what they wanted to release to the public and what they wanted to try to keep hidden. Bonnie however was getting distracted. She couldn't put Damon from her mind. He had threatened to come back that night but he had also kissed her and that kiss had been so gentle, so tender. _Before he fled at least_ She noted.

Shaking off the thoughts Bonnie moved onto the next set of tasks she had. As she moved to ask if they had found the Next of Kin from their newest case, she passed the cork board of Kimberly, a girl who had gone missing a couple of days ago. To be honest she didn't really think they would find her but as long as the girl's body didn't turn up in some gruesome form, there was still hope. Stopping for a moment, she glanced across the board everything on the board just making her more determined to find the killer of their girl in the morgue.

"Miss, we just identified the body. Her name was Karen Sims. She lived with her parents. Three blocks from here." The coroner said flatly. Bonnie was silent a moment before nodding. She knew what had to be done next and it was the worst part of her job.

"Thanks, Tim. I think I'll go over there now. It's always easier to know as soon as possible. I would want to." Bonnie said, the last part barely a whisper and it was true. When Elena had drowned, not knowing had been worse for her aunt then when they had found the car. Even then it was hard because the body hadn't been found, well no human body had been found.

Bonnie walked the distance quickly. Looking at the address she had just written down she studied the house before making her slow way up the driveway. It was a nice house. It was very different from her apartment. Obviously they were well off. Apartments were all that most people could afford in New York. Stand alone houses however, were much more expensive. The lawn was nicely manicured and the roses beside the door were blooming. The colours were bright and warm. Bonnie felt bad that she was about to darken their doorstep. She really hated this part of her job.

Bonnie took a deep breath before she knocked promptly, loudly. The police knock. The knock of bad news. The triple knock. Call it what you will, it only meant one thing. Bad news. Death news. Bonnie's thoughts were once again interrupted as the door opened to reveal a young girl, no older than ten.

"Are your parents' home?" She asked sweetly. The little girl shook her head.

"Mummy went out last night. She had lots of fun." The girl replied innocently. Bonnie felt sick. This girl was Karen's child. "I'm Gina." She continued.

"What about your grandparents?" Bonnie asked. Karen nodded and held out her hand.

"Ma Ma!" Gina called. A few moments later Mrs. Sims came to the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked. Bonnie was feeling worse with every second that passed. She was getting closer to ruining this poor lady's life and it was unavoidable.

"I'm with the New York Police department. May I come in?" Bonnie asked presenting her badge. Mrs. Sims face fell instantly and she nodded numbly.

"Gina, could you please go upstairs for a bit?" Mrs. Sims asked. Gina nodded eagerly and ran off. "Please, take a seat." She added to Bonnie. Bonnie did so with a nod of thanks.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but it's your daughter, Karen." Bonnie started. Mrs. Sims' hands flew to her mouth as she realised what a personal visit meant. Bonnie felt she had to continue, not to be cruel, but to ensure Mrs. Sims knew they would do everything possible to catch the fiend that killed the young mother.

"Mrs. Sims, we are doing everything possible, but at the moment we just do not have enough information. Hopefully something will turn up in the next couple of days." Bonnie explained.

"There's no real evidence though is there?" Mrs. Sims asked, sobbing. In these situations, they were meant to tell the family that there was every hope that they were supposed to tell the family that they were getting closer every minute that went by, but she couldn't lie to this kindly old lady.

"No. Not really. Unless someone claims to have seen it happen, then I highly doubt that we will ever get any closer to the murderer." Bonnie said. Mrs. Sims broke down into tears and Bonnie felt absolutely ratchet. "There is always a chance."Bonnie added.

Bonnie was feeling listless for the rest of the day. All of her thoughts revolved around either Damon or that little kid. For a fleeting moment Bonnie entertained the thought that Damon was the killer, but the cut throat was just not in his nature. Then again there was Mr. Tanner during Halloween, but he claimed that had been self defence... Bonnie didn't know what to think. In the end she went home confused. She knew Damon was probably still killing, even if he did take a sip or two from her. Then she had to ask herself if she could live with that? She had told him that she thought she liked him – but could she still like him if he was killing and more importantly, killing someone who had a family. Who had children.


	4. Chapter 4

*****

Bonnie searched for Damon in her mind again. She had to have the truth about this. She had to know whether Damon was killing people because she had decided she did like him, even if he killed. She did like him but she couldn't continue to let him kill because she couldn't let him interfere with her job. And she couldn't do her job properly if she was trying to find a murderer when she knew who the real murderer was.

She paced while she waited for the tap at the window, or a rap at the door. This was tearing her up inside and she didn't know what to do. It was his nature to kill; he had been living like this for over five hundred years. Who was she to ask him to change that now? And why? Because it would inconvenience her if he killed. No. She told herself firmly. Think of the families he is ruining. Think of that little girl whose mother got killed. You don't really think he killed Karen do you? She asked herself surprised. She had thought she had come to the decision that he couldn't have because slashing the throat and letting some blood escape wasn't his style – and she had seen the crime scene photos. An alley. Damon had always been too stylish to kill in an alley.

_Justifying why I couldn't have killed that girl?_ A thought entered her head. She spun looking towards the window only to find no one there. No bird and no person. _Said the raven never more. _He continued in a bemused tone. Bonnie found it slightly disturbing that he was now quoting poetry to her but she was still more disturbed that she couldn't sense him. She could hear him and he must be close to be able to pick up on her thoughts... _Must I really? Isn't it possible that I am powerful enough to be across town? _No. She refused to think he was that powerful. _You're right. I'm not._

She continued to pace. He will show himself when he wants to be seen. She thought. She expected some witty remark from him but there was only silence. It seemed her every sense was awaiting his arrival. Everything she saw, she saw ten times as clear as it was normally. The green leaves on her plants were a brighter, richer green. The red of her curtains was a darker, more sinister red, and the usually dim apartment light was almost blinding. Her hearing too was enhanced. She could hear the commotion of traffic on the streets below, the buzz of cars and the loud shattering honks of horns as drivers were cut off, she heard a bird burst into song in the distance and she heard every word of her neighbours' argument. When Damon tapped lightly at the window, Bonnie jumped at the sound before moving as if in a daze to open it for him.

He entered and moved to laze on the couch as he had the day before. She stood awkwardly; wandering how to broach the subject she had to – preferably without endangering herself. She had meant it the night before when she had said she trusted him, but the two now very faint marks were potent reminders that she was weaker than him and he could hurt her if he wished to.

"Figured that one out have you?" He asked amused. Bonnie ignored the invasion of her mind. He was toying with her – but that didn't mean she had to follow his script. She saw him frown slightly before smoothing his features... god those handsome features... _Bad Bonnie!_ She scolded herself as she saw him smirk at her half formed idea. She took a deep breath before turning the full fire of her eyes on him. If he had wanted to kill her, she would probably be dead by now – so she might as well just ask him already.

"Did you kill Karen?" She asked, watching his face carefully. Damn his schooled features!

"I don't know who you are talking about." He said smoothly. Bonnie sighed to herself. She should have known better.

"Do you still kill?" She asked, half hoping he wouldn't answer. She was almost ashamed to find she was still attracted to him. She didn't know what she would do if he said yes. How could she as a lead detective be attracted to a killer? How could she know he was the killer and not say anything? How could she live without him? Damon smiled slowly.

"It's my nature, Bonnie. I'm not going to stop just because it may inconvenience you." He said enjoying her horrified reaction.

*****

Damon sat watching her tense form. When she finally met his eyes, he was shocked to find her eyes open wide. She was so full of that fire he had felt and followed. She was so filled with it that even her green eyes seemed to be transformed by it. They were electric at the moment, snapping and demanding that he tell the truth to her.

"Do you still kill?" She asked, her voice controlled but demanding. Damon had to admit – if only to himself; that had he been weaker he would never have felt the confusion behind those eyes. What he was shocked to find is how _he_ reacted to her. He felt like protecting her. Hiding the truth from her – and at the same time, he felt he couldn't lie to her. Not that he literally couldn't, but that he didn't want to. Damon cringed as the words left him. He knew how much it would hurt her and he hated being the source of that hurt.

"It's my nature, Bonnie. I'm not going to stop just because it may inconvenience you." Damon looked away, ashamed. _Wait, since when have I been ashamed of killing?_ he asked himself. _ No, not ashamed of killing. Ashamed that it was Bonnie that I was hurting._ Her startled and strangled gasp as she backed away from me.

"Bonnie," He started, whispered really.

"No. Just, not now. I can't deal with this right now. I don't know what to feel, how to act Damon, so not now." She said her voice barely controlled. Damon nodded.

"You know how to find me when you are." He said as he stood slowly and left. Truth be told he had a lot to think about too. He hated to admit it, but he did care for the girl he had left behind him. He cared for her and didn't want to hurt her further. It went against everything he had ever done or thought, but he had to figure this out. Just because he cared for her, did that mean he loved her? No, but could he love her? Just because he didn't want to hurt her did that mean he would stop killing? No, but would he consider stopping for some of that fire in her veins? He scoffed at that thought. She may think she had fallen for him, but she was still scared of him. She wouldn't let him feed from her – would she? She hadn't mentioned his late night visit and the only thought she had had was reminding her of where the power sat. Did that mean she didn't care? He doubted that, but yes – he had some thinking to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon roamed. He had been close to many women over the years, but it had always only been physically. He had never, never cared for one before. Yes he'd admit that back in Fell's Church he had relished the chance to seduce the shy little psychic but now the same psychic had become a confident detective and it was obvious that she had nurtured her powers. Was it still the challenge? No, he couldn't lie to himself. If he had been after the challenge, she would have lost appeal as soon as she voiced her feelings. Yet Damon still couldn't get the little vixen out of his mind and every time he was close to her, he felt like protecting her. He couldn't justify it, but he knew what was happening.

Even if he didn't want to admit it, he knew he had fallen in love. He was loath to voice it – the number of times he had mocked Stefan about Elena, the number of times he had told him they couldn't love, not fragile humans at any rate. Bonnie isn't fragile. Something in him whispered and he had to agree. She had confronted him to begin with. He had been content to follow her but she had asked for him to come to her. She had invited him into her apartment, perhaps not showing trust in _him_ but showing trust in _her_ abilities to protect herself. No. She wasn't fragile.

Still even if he did admit he cared for her – hell, even if he admitted he loved her, there was no chance between them. He wouldn't give up the hunt, the thrill of being in control and more than anything else, and the power as life slipped away from his victims. Yet Bonnie had made it clear that she couldn't condone his menu. This he felt was also the only thing he could not sacrifice for her. He was not his brother and he was not a tamed vampire. He was Damon, one of the most powerful vampires of all time and the most powerful alive today, the only vampire to be able to change form as he wished into one of _three_ animals and control the weather while he was doing that.

*****

Bonnie soaked in a bath filled with calming lavender as she thought. She knew Damon cared for her in his own way. She truly believed that – he had kissed her too softly – too gently to not care, but at the same time she knew he had killed. She also knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill again, and she tried to ignore the fact that he was probably out stalking and killing now. He was a vampire. She knew that, she knew he resented his brother because he didn't kill, but she couldn't condone it. If they were to get involved, she knew she wouldn't be able to kiss him, to look at him and wonder who he had killed that night.

Bonnie sighed. She loved him, or she thought she did. She knew he wouldn't stop killing and she knew her stand on this wouldn't change. She saw little Gina in her mind. She still wasn't sure if she could continue her life normally knowing the killer of this case and not doing anything about it, but she couldn't do anything about this case. Not because it was Damon, but because there was nothing she _could_ do.

Bonnie was still undecided when she dried herself off half an hour later and when she changed into her nightgown. She pottered about her apartment trying to justify why she shouldn't love him – and that was easy. What was harder was telling her heart that she couldn't love him because of those reasons. When she finally gave up and went to bed, she found she couldn't sleep because her mind was still trying to justify it. She also wanted to see him again but she couldn't face him right then.

*****

Damon roamed and eventually found himself outside her house again. He could feel her power in turmoil around her, around the whole apartment. He didn't dare go up to the window. She would have felt him change form in an instant if he did. Instead, he analysed the patterns formed as she paced back and forth around the kitchen. She had walked around the kitchen for a while, making dinner, making a hot drink, looking for a snack and not finding one. The path from Kitchen to living room was an angry fire orange while the rest of the house was only faintly tinted orange.

So he was not the only one thinking tonight. He stayed, intrigued at how conflicted she seemed. He knew she would be conflicted – but he didn't think that she would have been that conflicted. Again he shied away from getting any closer – even with his mind. His mind was made up. He couldn't stand here, watching her pace and not do anything about it. He didn't care anymore that it was against everything he had ever believed or had ever done. He only cared for the conflicted red head in that building. Still he waited. He wouldn't force his presence on her if she didn't want it. He would wait for her to call.

*****

Bonnie eventually fell into a fitful sleep – thinking about everything from Gina and her work to Damon and how right it had seemed to kiss that mouth even though she knew that it could just as easily be the mouth of a predator. He was what he was.

It was days however before she realised that that was exactly why she loved him. He was what he was and he wasn't afraid to show it. He was dangerous and he was a killer but he didn't hide this from her. Yes, it was against her beliefs to let him kill – but could she really ask him to defy his own nature? When she finally accepted that as the truth, she was afraid when Damon didn't answer. At all. She worried about whether she had been too late in deciding – whether he had changed his mind, gone to live his life how he wanted with no one to answer to...

She was shocked when he finally arrived. Not because she had resigned herself, but because for the first time he used her door. The knock sounded surreal as sat reading quietly. Her steps seemed exaggerated as she moved hesitantly to open it.

Damon seemed... tired. He had lost quite a bit of his swagger and he was much paler than usual. Even his hair seemed to be much more displaced than usual. She stood back wordlessly allowing him to enter. He staggered into the room and sat awkwardly on the closest chair.

"What... What happened?" Bonnie asked, shocked that he could fall so far. She moved towards him and knelt in front of him. He stiffened and drew back from her.

"I..." He stopped as he drew a shallow un-needed breath. "I haven't fed since we talked." He managed. It took a full minute for the meaning of this to sink into Bonnie. When it did, she recoiled in shock and horror. That had been 5 days ago – and she guessed Damon would normally have fed every day, if not more often. She watched Damon closely, noting that he wasn't breathing and his whole body was tensed.

Trembling, Bonnie crawled forward slowly, placing her hands gently on his knees.

"Don't." He managed in a chocked voice, as he cringed away from her. Bonnie shook her head defiantly.

"I'd feel more comfortable without you fighting your urge to feed." Bonnie said. Damon still hesitated. "I'm not giving you an option here." She said, moving closer and tilting her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie was prepared for Damon's slight control to slip as he prepared to feed, but it till shocked her and her body recoiled against it even if her mind did not. She could feel him deliberately controlling his movements, his arms lightly supporting her – not encasing her as she would have expected. _He's letting me know I'm not trapped. _She realised

"I won't hurt you." He whispered, caressing her face tenderly.

"I know." Bonnie said; her voice giving away her fear. She knew that Damon wouldn't hurt her – at least not intentionally, but she also knew if he lost control... Damon's lips kissed her neck gently making her stiffen slightly.

"Shh.... I won't hurt you Bonnie." He said again, Bonnie wasn't sure who he was talking to now, himself or her. She took a deep breath as she felt the change in him. His posture stiffened, the grip on her arms became painfully tight and she felt him give over to his emotions. He allowed her to release her breath and calm her body before he struck, but when he did it was hard, fast and _deep. _She let out a small cry of pain, refusing to let her body recoil from him. She felt her nails dig into the flesh of his shoulders and felt him draw her closer as a result.

As more blood was drawn from her body she relaxed into his grip, unable to maintain her death grip on his shoulders any longer. After that she let herself drift in what washed over her. She felt as his grip loosened on her and as his teeth were retracted some as his hunger abated slightly. She could feel her heart pumping to compensate the loss of blood and as she slipped further into unconsciousness she felt his fangs retracted completely.

*****

Damon didn't exactly know why he hadn't fed for so long. Sure he had decided that he was willing to give up killing for Bonnie, but he hadn't planned it quiet like this. Then again, he hadn't planned much lately. He hadn't planned on standing outside Bonnie's apartment all night long, or following her to work and watching as she went about her daily business and then standing outside her window again just hoping that she would call him.

Later, when she did call he found he was too weak to reply in his mind. That had reminded him of how thirsty he was and he was scared to be enclosed in that closed space with her scent lingering in the air. He had answered though. He had walked up those stairs and he had nervously knocked on her door. Her scent hit him hard, making him stagger. He had managed to avoid jumping on her in those first few moments.

Damon cringed as the beautiful young woman knelt at his feet looking up at him with wide worried green eyes. He had to force his self not to watch her jugular. He was determined to stay to what he had decided. _I will not force Bonnie, I will not force Bonnie, I will not force Bonnie, I will not force Bonnie... _he chanted to himself in his head, the craving was stronger than ever – he had never denied it for more than a day at a time, but it was Bonnie he was looking at. She was trembling now, moving closer to him. He pushed himself back into the chair he was on despite already not breathing. Her skin was too translucent; it was too easy to watch that pulsing point in her neck.

Damon couldn't remember much of what happened after she had given him permission. He did know he was fully in control of his emotions, how he managed to resist the fire of her veins he had no idea. He hoped he had been gentle. He hoped he hadn't taken too much. Bonnie was just conscious as he licked the blood running down her neck once he had retracted his fangs. She smiled slightly as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Damon brought his own wrist to his mouth and slid a fang across the smooth flesh there. Coaxing her mouth open a small amount, he fed her his blood, watching as even in unconsciousness she suckled and pulled some of his blood from him. He regretted having to pull back only a few minutes later but he was still weak from his self imposed starvation. He lifted Bonnie effortlessly as she slept, smiling at how once again she griped his shirt as she slept.

He didn't know what to do once he had settled her. On the one hand, Bonnie had wanted to talk to him and he didn't want her to think he had only wanted to trick her into giving him her blood, but on the other hand he felt awkward just sitting around her apartment while she slept and he couldn't consider sleeping there – for one thing he wasn't sure she was that comfortable with him yet. He compromised.

Bonnie,

Thank you for letting me feed from you. I should be back before you wake

But just in case I'm not, I wanted to let you know that I would be back.

Damon paused, pen hovering over the page. How was he going to explain where he went? He wondered.

Damon

Damon left the note on the coffee table before he quietly let himself out. Bonnie's blood had satisfied him some, but it had also reminded him exactly how hungry and how much he had lost in his five day self imposed famine. Of course, he didn't want to go back against his promise, but Bonnie's sacrifice had given him an idea. He would have to change hunting tactics, but he figured that he was just charming enough to pull it off.


End file.
